Muffins and Magic
by Wgreen
Summary: Eruka makes Free a batch of muffins, hilarity and FreexEruka fluff ensues.


Muffins and Magic

I do not own Soul Eater

Free greedily forced his seventh muffin into the gaping hole he called a mouth. As he devoured the muffins one after another he felt a little surge of embarrassment course through him. Normally he never ate this... PIG LIKE! After tasting these muffins though, it was impossible not to.

Eruka had invited Free over to have some homemade muffins before their next mission. He happily agreed, and he was glad that he came over. Once Free took a bite of one of her muffins he found heaven. Eruka was a master chef, everything about her muffins was perfection. Her muffins were so great they nearly drove Free to tears. As he took another gigantic bite Free mumbled.

"These are great Eruka! You're going to have to make these every week!" Hearing Free's praise instantly made Eruka blush. She looped her hair around her thumb and smiled weakly. Eruka didn't expect Free to like her muffins, so at first she didn't know what to do. Not wanting to stick out so much, Eruka sat down across from Free. Without looking she began to reach for one of her muffins. Instead she got a big handful of Free's muscular hand...

Instinctively they both pulled their hands away from each other. Out of the two, Free was the one who was blushing harder. His face was a dark red and he was slightly stuttering. When Eruka saw him she couldn't help but giggle. Free wasn't the type to be embarrassed, so this took Eruka a little off guard. Looking to Free again Eruka noticed something, Free was adorable when he blushed. he was a handsome man but she never admitted it until now.

Their was just something about him that made Free extremely attractive. Was it his eye, his good eye and how it seemed to just sparkle when he was happy or was it just his rogue like smile? Whatever it was made Eruka weak. Letting out a small croak of affection Eruka was about to touch Free's arm when he suddenly blurted out.

"Hey, what were in those muffins anyways? They were the best Eruka!" Feeling herself blush again Eruka stated quietly

"Oh, it was nothing special really. My mother taught me the recipe when I was growing up. All you need to do is pluck some ripe blueberry's and dip them in melted chocolate. The secret though is in the powder I use to season the breading. Mother always taught me to make the best muffins you need the ground up bodies of flies... gecko."Free's face vaulted to the ground as he took his last bite. Forcing himself to chew and swallow he asked nervously

"Could you say that last part again? Eruka only smiled and licked her lips.

"I said you season the muffin's breading with the ground up bodies of flies, deaf dummy. Mother taught me only the best flies are near garbage, they're a real delicacy." With his good eye twitching Free looked down and inspected the last muffin on the table. Looking closely there was indeed mashed up fly parts layered within the muffin. Free began to turn a pale shade of green. He coughed and wheezed as he muttered every insult that popped into his head.

"THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING... I ATE SEVEN OF THOSE NASTY THINGS!" Free bellowed, oblivious to the magic endowed chef sitting directly across from him. As he continued to cough and wheeze Eruka's eyes narrowed into tiny, dark slits. Summoning a tadpole bomb Eruka launched a barrage of magical power at Free.

One hour later

Eruka undid the strap that held her apron up and placed it on the table. She had just finished her third batch of muffins and needed to relax. Smiling at her finished product Eruka slowly ate them, letting the flavors explode in her mouth. Looking to Free, he was still out cold. She smiled wickedly and let out an evil little chuckle. As Eruka began walking out the door a twinge of guilt sprang over her. Grabbing a blanket she wrapped it around her werewolf partner and planted a small kiss on his forehead."

"You may be a jerk, but you'll be my jerk one day... gecko." Eruka whispered as she stood. Free just smiled his rogue smile and mumbled,

"I was up the entire time, you know." Eruka's eye's turned into sauce pan's as she turned on her heels to see Free, standing, smiling his rogue like smile. Her face burned hot with embarrassment. She was going to cry out at Free for deceiving her but found she could not. Instead she just let a small croak and hugged Free.

"Now, where are those muffins, I want some more." Free stated happily as he marched into the kitchen, but not before returning the kiss Eruka had given him.


End file.
